Cinderella Beginnings
by She is broken
Summary: Julia's life started off sounding almost like Cinderella's.
1. Julia Dawson

Cinderella Beginnings...

Chapter 1.

Six year old Julia Dawson sat in Mrs. Patterson's Dance studio drawing a picture of a rainbow, waiting for her mom to pick her up.

"Julia what are you still doing here? Class ended an hour ago."

"My mom still isn't here."

"Maybe her car broke down, I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"I hope so." Julia said going back to her drawing.

About ten minutes later her dad walked into the dance studio. His eyes red and puffy like he had been crying.

"What are you doing here daddy? Where's mommy?"

"Jules, I need to tell you something."

"What is it daddy? Why are you crying?"

"Jules mommy had an accident and she had to go up to heaven to be with Jesus."

"When is she coming back?"

"Well when someone goes to heaven they don't come back."

"I'll never get to see her again?" Julia asked crying. "But that's not fair! Why would Jesus do that?"

"I don't know Jules, I really don't know."

**A/N: Please comment! Any constructive critisism is much apreciated. **

**Sorry this is so short, the next one will also be pretty short but they will get longer.**

**I do NOTown Degrassi or any of its characters only this story line so don't sue me please. this will act as the disclaimer for the entire series.**


	2. Eli Goldsworthy

Chapter 2

Nine year old Julia sat in a pew, in a horrible dress watching her dad get married to Maggie. She hated the idea of her dad getting remarried almost as much as she hated that woman. It took every ounce of self control Julia had not to jump up and yell 'I object'. Ever since _she_ started dating her dad Julia had turned invisible.

As soon as she was sure no one was watching she made a break for the back door. She went to the room all the girls had changed in and got out of her awful dress and into her jeans and Nightmare Before Christmas t-shirt. She walked out of the church and started down the street. She had no idea where to go but anywhere was better than that wedding.

Thirty minutes later she came across a park, it was empty except for one boy, around her age, sitting on a swing looking bored.

"Hi." Julia said walking up to the swing set. "I'm Julia."

"Eli." He said sounding either bored or sad, Julia wasn't sure.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you?" He asked noticing a touch of sadness in her eyes behind the false smile.

"My dad's getting married to an evil witch-with-a-B"

"That sucks."

"What's going to suck is when they realize I'm not at the wedding anymore."

"You can come over to my house."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on."


	3. I love you Eli

Chapter 3

Eli pulled his girlfriend close to him. "Everything is going to be okay Jules." He whispered in her ear.

"You don't know that. I'm going to be stuck with the wicked witch of the east for the next seven years. Why dose this keep happening?"

"I don't know, Jules, I just don't know."

Julia and Eli were sitting at the back of the church watching Maggie cry and hug people beside her husband's casket. All Julia wanted to do was to run away to Eli's house and cry while he held her.

"When this is over you can come back to my house if you want to."

"Can I stay the night?"

"Of course, anything."

"I love you Eli."

"I love you, too."

"Thank you for being so amazing."

"No need to thank me, it comes naturally."

"Of course it does."

When the funeral was over Eli and Julia practically ran to Eli's house.

**Yep still short, sorry. But I swear chapter four goes on forever.**


	4. Immy?

Eli sat his bike in the driveway and knocked on Julia's front door.

"Hi Eli." Julia's little sister, Imogen greeted.

"Hey Immy is Julia home?"

"Yeah, she's in the shower. You could hang out with me while she finishes getting ready."

"Alright, Im, what do you want to do?"

"I was watching Sweeney Todd."

"Okay."

Eli followed Imogen to the living room and started watching the movie with her. Around the time they got to 'Little Priest' Julia came out of her bedroom.

"Gah Im, kidnap my boyfriend why don't you." She said joking.

"He came willingly."

"Well I can take over from here."

"Bye Eli."

"Bye Im."

"So what are we doing tonight?" Julia asked once they were in her room.

"I was thinking..." Eli pulled something out of his pocket. "I have these two tickets to The Dead Hand."

"No! Eli you didn't!"

"I did."

"I love you!"

"I love you too."

"Thank you, Eli, I love it. You're the best."

"Well then lets get going or we'll miss the concert."

"Kay." Julia said smiling.

**Okay so this one really sucks but I've been writing and rewriting this one since I posted the last one and thats been like a million years. I apologize for that and I hope you forgive me.**


	5. Maggie fight

Julia dropped her bike in Eli's driveway and ran to the door, throwing it open without bothering to knock. "Eli!" She yelled running up the stairs. "Eli!"

"Julia what's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I got into a fight with Maggie. She is such a bitch she only cares about Immy. I'm like Cinderella with an evil step-mother the only difference is Im is an awesome sister, and I love her, but her mother is- erg I don't know a bad enough word to describe that woman. I hate her and I never want to go back."

"Tell me what happened."

"I honestly don't know, one minute Im and I are watching TV the next Maggie is yelling at me, I don't even know what she was yelling about. I just took off so I wouldnt have to hear her stupid voice anymore.'

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine I just didn't want to stay there."

"Well you know you're always welcome here."

"I love you Eli."

"I love you too Jules."

**Yep, still short but wasn't it super sweet? Yeah I know it wasn't that great but I'm still trying to figure out where this story is going to end and I'm trying to build their relationship a little. I hope you like it please review, any ideas are apreciated. Oh and if you notice any ; instead of ' I'm sorry, my fingure can't seem to find the ' key**


	6. Eli's housesafe haven

Julia was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall and Imogen was laying across the foot of the bed asleep.

"Julia!" Maggie yelled from the kitchen.

Julia ran out of her room trying not to wake Im. "What?" She asked when she got to the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to clean the kitchen."

"I did."

"Then why are there dishes in the sink?"

"Because after I cleaned the kitchen Immy got something to eat."

"Don't blame your sister for your lazieness."

"I'm not lazy."

"If you weren't lazy you would have washed the dishes. I let you live here the least you can do is clean the kitchen when I ask you too."

"There are three dishes in the sink, when you left it was full. I did what you told me too."

"Don't talk back to me."

"I'm not talking back."

Before Julia even knew what was happening Maggie had slapped her across the face. Julia ran out the door in her pajama pants and house shoes, not caring that the gravel was sharp on her scarcely protected feet, or that she was wearing only a long sleeve shirt in the snow. The only thing she cared about was getting to Eli's house. It was the only place in the world she felt truly safe. When she got there Eli was taking groceries in the house.

"Julia, what are you doing? Its twenty degrees out here."

"She slapped me. I can take alot of things but she actually got physical. Over a plate and a fork."

"Did you walk all the way here? Get inside before you catch pneumonia."

"I don't care what I catch, I'm so pissed right now I don't even feel cold."

"Come on." He said pulling her into the house. "I don't know how you put up with her."

"I do it because I have to, that's all there is to it."

**This kinda sucks but I tried. This one has over 300 words! Still not long but the rest of the chapters are in the 200's.**


	7. Justin's Party

**Okay so the last one was a little depressing, not that this one is much better, but I think the next one will be the end of this story but I plan on writing a sequel to this and maybe make it a series.**

-Wat'cha doin? xixluvxelix

reading Fallen- Eli-Gold49

-Do you like it so far? xixluvxelix

I think its pretty cool. when am I gonna get the rest?- Eli-Gold49

-When I write it xixluvxelix

-wanna come with me to Justin's party 2nite? xixluvxelix

It had been a month since The Bitch had slapped Julia. Julia had spent

nearly every night since then at Eli's house but she spends all her days at her

house, she could never just abandon Immy like that.

okay- Eli-Gold49

-I love you =} xixluvxelix

I love you too- Eli-Gold49 J

ulia clicked the X and turned off her computer so she could start getting ready. She dug through her closet until she found her favorite pair of Tripp pants and the Nightmare Before Christmas shirt Eli had given her Christmas. She did her make up and put on her old Converse before climbing out of her window and getting on her bike. She was the first to arrive at the party and knew Eli would be late so she went in and found Justin in his kitchen putting some beers in the fridge and tapping the keg.

"Jules, hey, I think you're the first one here. Did Eli come with you?"

"No he's on his way from his house."

"So you two don't live together?" "

No, why?"

"Kenna said she thought you two were staying together."

"No I stay at my house. But I do spend a lot of time with him, me and Maggie don't really get along."

"Just remember what I told you, Eli ever hurts you, I'll skin him."

"I think if he ever hurt me he'd skin himself, we have our fights but we love each other."

"Okay."

"Love you Justin."

"Love you too." He said as she turned to walk out of the room.

Justin might not have been related to Julia by blood but he would always be her big brother. She was closer to him than anyone, except Eli. Justin had been hers for as log as she could remember.

"Hey do you have anything other than beer?" She asked, turning back around to face him again.

He opened a cabinet and extracted a white bottle. "I believe this is your favorite." He said handing her the bottle.

"Malibu, you make me very happy."

"One of my many talents."

Julia took the rum from him and stuck her tong out at him before turning and leaving the kitchen. People were starting to arrive so she fought her way to the small porch. She sat down on the top of the three steps to wait for Eli. One hour and half of a bottle of rum later Julia was wasted and Eli still hadn't gotten there. Julia got up and stumbled into the, now packed, house with the intention of finding Justin. After tripping over everything, including the hard wood, Julia decided to give up her search and stumbled over to the couch. She was mostly out of it when she felt lips on hers.

"Errm." Was all she could manage as she tried to shove who ever it was off but he was much stronger. "Errm!" She tried again.

"What the hell?" Someone yelled from the other side of the room.

_Eli._ Julia quickly realized. _Maybe he can get this guy off_.

"Get the hell off my girlfriend!"

Julia was grateful that the weight of the guy was suddenly off her but it was short lived. BR"Julia what the hell are you doing? I tried to call you to tell you I was running late but you didn't answer, I guess I see why, your mouth was preoccupied." Eli said, apparently not caring the there were 20 plus people in the room.

"Eli that isn't what happened!" Julia protested.

"Really? What else could he possible have been doing?"

"Eli!"

"No, if my running late to one party is enough to send you after another guy then I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Eli! I didn't do anything!"

"I know you and there's not much you'll say no to after enough alcohol."

"Eli!"

"I never want to see you again."

"Eli." Julia said with tears streaming down her face.

Eli walked back out of the front door and left. Justin tried to calm Julia down but she ran to her bike and rode towards her house.

**Okay, that might have sucked and I know I haven't posted in forever and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I never get to get on the computer and the rare occasion I do it isn't for an extended period of time and then by the time I get back on I've forgotten where the chapter was heading so I have to rewrite it. **


	8. Little piece of heaven

**Okay so I lied the next one is going to be the last one, im like 99.999% sure. I think. So, uh, on to the story. =}**

"I love you so much Julia."

"I love you, too, Eli."

The two were laying in a beautiful field with wild flowers everwhere, Julia had her head on Eli's chest and he had his arm around her. Julia had always hoped to spend some time in a place as beautiful, but never thought Eli would go for the overly sappy.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever, just you and me." Eli said kissing Julia on the head.

"Mmm, me too." Julia said, smiling.

**The shortest one ever I think but hey its nice, right?**


	9. The God he now knew couldn't exist

**Okay so the last two chapters I posted did get reviewed. I write for me but I post for you, my readers and if you don't review I won't spend my time rewriting and spell checking and posting. Even a hey this wasn't great but if you do this it could be better. If you don't want me to post the sequel then don't review and I promise I won't. I don't like typing anyway, I prefer a pen and paper. **

**This is the last chapter of this story, if I decide to ****write**** post the sequel it will be up the first chance I get. So on with the chapter that I'm only posting because I won't let myself leave a story unfinished again.**

Eli awoke feeling terrible about the party, he knew he should have listened to Julia, and he knew she wouldn't do that to him, but he was already in a less than great mood and that just pushed him over the edge. He headed down the stairs, planning to call Julia as soon as he had some coffee in his system.

"How are we going to tell Eli?" He over heard CeCe say as he got to the bottom of the stairs. "He'll be crushed."

"We can't just not tell him." Bullfrog responded.

"Tell me what?" Eli asked rounding the corner coming into the living area where his parents were talking.

CeCe took Eli by the hand and sat him down on the couch then sat down beside him. "Baby Boy we have some bad news, last night Julia was on her bike on her way home when she got hit by a car."

"She's going to be okay, right? She has to be okay."

"Eli, she died on impact." Bullfrog said kneeling beside Eli.

"No-no she can't be dead, your-your lying."

"Eli we would never lie to you, not intentionally, and not about something like this."

Eli stood up and ran to his room. He franticly searched his messy room for the pants he had worn to the party. When he found them he pulled his phone out and dialed Julia's number, too upset to even think about speed dial. He listened as it rang several times before going to voice mail. He threw his phone, not caring that it exploded when it hit the wall, and looked up to the celing.

"Julia I loved you, and I'm sorry I was an ass but I really loved you and I didn't mean any of what I said." His voice broke and tears were running down his face. He sank to his knees and started yelling again. "You were my Julia, we were supposed to be together forever! How could you do this to me?" The last sentence he aimed at God. Julia's God. The God she told him about and got him to believe in. The God he now knew couldn't exist.


End file.
